villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dr. William Weir
Dr. William Weir is the main antagonist in the 1997 sci-fi/horror film Event Horizon. He was portrayed by , who also played Damien Thorn, Charles Bromley and Mr McGregor . Biography Sometime in the mid-21st century, a ship called the Event Horizon was designed and built by Dr. William Weir. It was a ship that was capable of faster-than-light travel using an artificial black hole to open a portal from one part of the universe to another. On its maiden voyage, the ship was thought to be lost. But in reality, it used its faster than light engine to travel beyond the boundaries of our dimension to another dimension. One of pure chaos and evil. Some refers to it as Hell itself. The crew was killed on the ship, in very horrifying ways. In the year 2047, it returned to our galaxy, now a self-aware, living, and malevolent ship. A crew was ordered to go to Event Horizon with Dr. Weir and find out what happened, find the crew, and bring the ship back to Earth. What happened instead was the ship used its telepathic abilities to use the crews fears against them, killing them in the process. It used the form of Dr. Weir's dead wife to seduce him into assisting it. He blew up the Lewis and Clark, killing Smith then grusomely vivisects DJ much to Miller's horror. Miller became more horrified when Weir's eyes were gouged out. He activates the gravity drive, determined to send the new crew to hell. He was blown out of the window when he fired at Cooper. After a fight with the rescue crew Captain, the Event Horizon was partially destroyed, sending the drive section of the ship back to the Hell dimension with Dr. Weir and the Captain, leaving only three survivors in the lifeboat part of the ship. Gallery Images William Weir.png|Weir's first appearance William Weir 2.png|Weir onboard the Lewis and Clark rescue vessel William Weir 3.png|Weir contacting his fellow crew members during their investigation of the missing Event Horizon William Weir 4.png|Weir with Captain Miller and his crew William Weir 5.png|Weir hearing rumours that the Event Horizon has summoned something from another dimension William Weir 6.png|Weir talking to Miller about the strange occurences within the Event Horizon William Weir 7.png|Weir confronting Miller after losing his eyes William Weir 8.png|Weir about to be sucked out of the spacecraft into space William Weir 9.png|A disfigured Weir returns, claiming the Event Horizon will not let him leave William Weir 10.png|Weir watches in shock as Miller prepares to destroy the Event Horizon Weir's death.png|Weir is destroyed when Miller's explosives detonate onboard the Event Horizon Videos File:Event Horizon (6 9) Movie CLIP - Pure Evil (1997) HD File:Event Horizon (8 9) Movie CLIP - To Hell (1997) HD File:Event Horizon (9 9) Movie CLIP - The Event Horizon is Destroyed (1997) HD Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:God Wannabe Category:Male Category:Satanism Category:Tragic Category:In Love Category:Mutilators Category:Collector of Souls Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Revived Category:Monsters Category:Mentally Ill Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Liars Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Traitor Category:Spy Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Imprisoned Category:Damned Souls Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Deceased Category:Chaotic Evil